big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natendo/NateClone
All About Me! Origins I've been reading Big Nate since 2007. And not until the end of 2016 did I know that there was a little website called ¨GoComics.com¨ It was almost the same thing as on the website I USED to use to read them, but there was ONE major difference. A comment section! I looked at for half of 2017 and then I found out you didn't need to PAY to create an account. I joined on September 20, 2017. I named my account ¨Nate Wright Clone¨ because I thought me and Nate had most of the same qualities. After posting my first comment, I checked back the next day and was surprised to see a couple people had replied, which made me happy. Then I shortened my name to just ¨Nate Clone¨ in mid October. I did this because it's PRETTY obvious that this is Nate Wright and there's no need to put his full name. I'm still glad I joined this website because If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met all these fun people! Personality Traits * Optimistic * Friendly * Laid-Back * Tries to stay out of anything ban-risking. (Ima let Gollum & Hev1 do their own thing while I back away slowly & leave....) * Likes Cheetos (Cheez Doodles are SO 2009....) My Hobbies! * Playing video games * Reading Big Nate * Chatting on GoComics * Contributing to this wiki * Building LEGOs * Making Comic Books or Big Nate parodys! Trivia * I can position my fingers in incredibly weird ways without cracking them. * I have two terrier dogs (Suck it, real Nate!). * I own a Switch, a Wii U, a NES Classic Edition, a SNES Classic Edition and a PS4. * My favorite TV shows are The Walking Dead, Stranger Things, Rick and Morty, Gravity Falls, & American Dad. * My favorite YouTubers are rabbidluigi, Chuggaconaroy, VentarianTale, and SML * I always felt like I was PERFECT voice of Nate in a animated Big Nate TV show. I even imagine creative episodes! Heck, if was really good at animating, me & my friends would make our OWN. * I´ll never forgive the fact that Luigi is not playable in Super Mario Odyssey. * My favorite Big Nate novel is "Goes for Broke" * My favorite Big Nate strip is on May 27th, 2000. (If you would like to know all my favorites click here.) * I´m a Droid user. (Tomatoes only $2.99 a lb!) Being Banned :( A Small Suspicion.... I first had the thought of me being banned on 12/18/17. I noticed NO ONE was replying to my comments which was strange. But then I remembered what Meme Squad & Meme Machine said about being banned. They said when you're banned, you can still post comments, but other people can't see them. This got me a bit worried but then I realized that I did NOTHING bad to get banned. That night, I found this wiki & wrote the section above. It Was True... The next day, I still rested my case that I have done NOTHING BAD AND NO ONE CAN PRO- http://big-nate-comments.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bannings Well, f***. This page showed all the people in the Big Nate comment section that have been banned recently. And It SHOCKED me when I looked at Number 9. Nate Clone Reason: Unknown. I was SO confused. I contacted GC moderators and wrote this: ¨GoComics, I noticed that I got banned. What I want to know is WHY?? I've done NOTHING to harm this website! I've made no POLLS, no SPAM, No NOTHING! I'd be glad to accept that I got banned, IF you give me a reason WHY? Thanks in advance, (My full name)¨ A Confusing Response When they responded, I was EVEN MORE confused. The email read: I see that you have two profiles, which isn’t allowed. The reason this one was banned is this here: 8 days ago on Big Nate "SHUT THE F*CK UP!!" So yeah, you´re banned. GoComics Moderator Okay, I can understand getting banned for cursing on a children's comic comment section (say that 5 times fast!). And I admit, I didn't have the cleanest mouth during the Poll War. I was very mad then and felt like it was a waste of time. And just like 90% of the people who got banned for cursing, I did CENSOR the cuss words! But come on! If anything, 5 year-olds swear in comments on not kid-friendly YouTube channels and comics. But the part I DON'T understand is the "two profiles" part. I DO HAVE ANOTHER profile but 1. I never use it & 2. It's not even my fault for CREATING it! Let me explain a little more. At my school, they give us laptops to for school purposes. And I use the school laptop a lot more than my real one. And that's why I login on GoComics with my school e-mail because I look at it almost every day. My REAL email is a little different. The first time I opened GoComics on my REGULAR computer it logged me right in with my REAL e-mail! I knew that was a problem so I logged out immediately. I tried to find a way to delete it so I wouldn't get banned. But I couldn't so I guess I forgot about it over time. Now it's 3 months later and here I am.... I still will NOT regret fighting for freedom! Sure it might be PG-13 (It´s not rated R because I have a whole LIST of cuss words worse than f*** & s***) sometimes, but we DID win in the end of Poll War ll. I´m REALLY mad at the GC Banners. (It´s a WAY MORE realistic name.) But I´m still glad they did a few things. Lemme put this into a graph: Y´see how the cons outnumber the pros? Category:Profiles